Kizuna 絆
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: Tina is a orphan girl. When she realizes that she has mysterious powers, she meets new friends that she never had, has an enemy to defeat, & have a not so normal life. Read to see what Tina has to deal with! *Used to be The Unbreakable Bond*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sometimes I wonder why I live," a girl who had both brown skin and eyes with black hair in a ponytail that goes to her waist. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark purple long sleeve shirt.

"You need to stop saying that Tina," a girl who has the same color skin and eyes as Tina. She had her black hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt.

Tina stared at her friend. "People don't like me and you know that Sparks," Tina told the person in front of her. She then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't forget that we're friends and that you have a house," Sparks stared at Tina. Her whole name is actually Sparkle, but she lets her friends call her Sparks.

Right now Tina and Sparks were at Tina's house in the living room. They just ended school a week ago and now they're on summer vacation. Tina is right now sitting on the couch across from Sparks who is also sitting on a couch.

"I don't see why you hang out with me. At least you have a life," said Tina with her arms still crossed.

"Excuse me for not being an orphan," Sparks stared at Tina who glared.

Tina stood up and went to the kitchen. "Sorry," Sparks said as she approached Tina who was at the kitchen table eating some chips.

Tina saw Sparks sat down next to her. "I still don't know why people seem to not like me. I'm glad though, because I have at least one friend," Tina told Sparks who stared at her with wide eyes.

Sparks smiled. "You know this two story house is too big for you," Sparks told Tina and took her chips.

"Fine steal my snack. Don't forget it's thanks to you and your mom Sparks that I have somewhere to live," Tina said standing up.

Sparks also stood. "I guess it's time to go," she said as she and Tina left the kitchen.

They walked until they were at Tina's door. Sparks opened the door.

"See you the day after tomorrow Tina," Sparks walked out of the door to see Tina had a questioning look on her face.

"The day after tomorrow?" Tina questioned wanting to know what Sparks meant.

Sparks nodded her head. "My mom is going to drag me shopping with her again," Sparks answered checking her watch. "It's almost nine," Sparks mumbled while looking at how dark it is.

"It's really late. See you," Tina said to Sparks who turned to her.

Sparks nodded, "Yeah. Don't get lonely." Then she walked away from the house.

Tina rolled her eyes at her friend. She closed the door hoping to get a good night rest.

On the roof of Tina's house was a person shaded by the darkness of the night. "I found the target," the person said while a communicator was pulled out.

Good job," a voice from the communicator commented.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Tina got out of bed and then she made it. She did her usual business and went downstairs her hair the same as the day before. She was wearing a blue jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt.

She was now downstairs eating cereal in the kitchen. "I wonder what I'll do today since Sparks isn't coming over," Tina thought while finishing the rest of her cereal.

Then Tina put her empty bowl and spoon in the sink and went to the living room.

"Might as well see what's on TV," Tina thought as she got the remote and turned on the TV.

"It seems that someone died of a shooting that happened last night near the school known as Shadow High School," the news reporter on the TV said.

"Shooting near the school I went to is not good," Tina thought as she turned off the TV and headed for the door.

Once out the door, Tina locked it and started to walk.

Tina was outside leaning on her door thinking about what she heard on the TV.

"Shooting. That's just great," Tina thought. She moved herself from the door and started the walk.

"Where am I?" Tina questioned. She stopped walking and looked at her surroundings.

Tina found herself in an open field.

"How did I end up here anyways?" Tina questioned again.

Tina walked until she happened to be in the middle of the field.

Then there was a hissing noise coming from a bush.

Tina turned to see the bush to see it shaking and hear it hissing.

"Who's there!" Tina shouted to the bush.

Then the bush shook more violently and a black creature came out in front of Tina.

"What in the world is that!" Tina shouted in shock.

The black creature roared at Tina and then charged at her.

Tina dodged the creature and stared at it in shock.

"Target confirmed," the creature said in a robotic way.

" I don't think I'm a target," Tina told the creature.

The black creature charged one more time at Tina who moved to the left to avoid getting hit by it.

"How am I a target?" Tina questioned as she looked at the back of the creature.

The creature turned around to see Tina. Then vines from the ground held the black creature by the arms and legs. The black creature was suddenly squeezed by the vines and disappeared.

Tina stared at where the creature once stood.

"That was easy," a voice spoke.

Tina turned to where the voice came from and saw a person.

The person had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you? Did you do that?" Tina questioned. She saw a girl that was wearing black skinny jeans and a green shirt. Tina took notice that the girl was a few inches taller than her.

"I did do that," the blonde spoke. Then she walked off leaving it at that.

"That was really strange. That creature and now this girl," Tina thought. Then Tina waded out of the field and went back home seeing that it was late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ding dong from the doorbell went. Tina was sleeping in her bed. Ding dong the sound came again. Tina then got up and went downstairs.

Tina opened the door to find Sparks.

"Morning Tina," Sparks greeted who looks all dressed and ready.

Then a person walked by and shouted, "Don't go in there!" then the person continued to walk until out of sight.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Come in," she told Sparks. Then she moved from the door way and Sparks came in.

"I can't believe they don't like you just because you're an orphan," Sparks said as she stared at Tina.

"Yeah, yeah let me go change," Tina told her friend.

In five minutes, Tina came down wearing her usual outfit which was dark blue jeans and a dark long sleeve shirt.

"Did you just get up?" Sparks questioned as she stared at Tina.

Tina just nodded and went to the kitchen with Sparks following behind.

Sparks sat down at the table. "How was your day yesterday?" Sparks questioned.

Tina sat across from Sparks with a bowl of cereal. Then she took a bite of the cereal.

"Did something happen?" Sparks questioned once more as she stared at Tina.

"Nothing," Tina told Sparks taking a bite of her cereal. "I wonder why that black creature was after me. There was that blonde girl too," Tina thought.

Sparks looked at Tina who was across from her. "You sure? You look like you're thinking about something," Sparks told Tina.

Tina shook her head sideways as no for response. Then she put her bowl in the sink.

"Then lets got to the open field that's not far from here," Sparks told Tina with excitement in her voice.

"Uh…ok," Tina responded. Then she exited the kitchen with Sparks behind her.

When they reached the field, they walked around to look at their surroundings.

"This place is so big!" Sparks shouted. She walked four steps forward then turned around to face Tina.

"This is where the blonde and that black creature appeared yesterday," Tina thought. She looked up to see Sparks staring at her.

"Tina?" Sparks questioned as she came up to Tina, "Are you sure you're ok?" she questioned her friend once more.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Tina assured Sparks. Then she walked to the center of the field like yesterday.

Sparks stared at her friend unsure. Then she shrugged it off and went to Tina.

"It's huge alright," Tina replied as she copied her friend's action.

Not far away behind a tree in the field there stood a person. "I can't believe that girl is here again and with a friend too," the person whispered. This person happened to be the same female from yesterday.

In the field Tina and Sparks looked around.

Then Tina sat down with hands on the grass and her legs in front of her.

Sparks looked down at her friend. Then she saw smoke coming from Tina's right hand.

"Tina you might want to move your hands from the grass," Sparks told Tina.

Tina turned around to see smoke coming from her right hand. Then she stood up quickly looking at the spot her hand was.

"What did you do?" Sparks questioned looking at the burnt grass where Tina's hand was.

Tina stared with wide eyes. Then she looked at her hands to see them not damaged or burnt.

"Tina?" Sparks called her friend while still staring at the burnt grass.

Behind a tree, a blonde stood there with her mouth slightly opened.

"She has powers too. That explains why the demons were attacking her," the blonde told herself looking at the scene.

"I don't know how that happened," Tina told Sparks staring at the burnt grass, then at her friend.

"Maybe you can do that again," Sparks told Tina while facing her.

"I don't-" Tina stopped midway of her sentence. "I can try. Maybe that's why that creature appeared," Tina thought.

"What?" Sparks questioned looking at Tina.

Tina opened her right hand and closed her eyes. "All I need to do is concentrate. Now think of a flame in the palm of my right hand," Tina thought.

Sparks stared at her friend until she noticed something in Tina's hand.

Tina opined her eyes and looked at her right hand to see a flame on it.

"That's so cool!" Sparks said excited. She saw the flame in Tina's hand. "You might have some kind of powers Tina," Sparks told Tina.

Then there was noises coming from somewhere.

Then a female with blonde hair with blue eyes came into view. The blonde was wearing a green shirt with black skinny jeans.

Tina's eyes were wide seeing the girl. "You're the one from yesterday," Tina spoke staring at the girl.

Sparks looked between Tina and the blonde confused.

The blonde walked five steps until she tripped.

Tina and Sparks stared wide eyes at the girl. Sparks went to the blonde to help her up and came back with her.

"I didn't know you had powers too until now," the blonde said while staring at the flame in Tina's hand.

"What about those black creatures?" Tina questioned as the flame disappeared.

"Those things are demons. It also seems like you have the power of fire. You should also have one more power," the blonde told Tina while staring at her.

"Another power? I wonder what it is," Tina thought. "I'm Tina, Tina Darkness," Tina said as she stared at the blonde.

"Mine is Sarah Wilson. I have the powers of plants and ice," the blonde now known as Sarah said.

"Sparkle is mine, but you can call me Sparks," Sparks introduced herself.

"I better leave," Sarah told her two new friends.

Tina nodded. "It's late," she explained.

Yeah, I guess it's time to part," Sparks told Tina and Sarah.

Then each girl left the field and went to their own respectful house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Tina, Sparks, and Sarah were at the open field talking.

"So that's what happened when I was gone," Sparks told Tina and Sarah.

"Yup," Sarah said proudly putting both arms on her sides.

"What about the power thing?" Tina questioned. Then she stared at Sarah.

"I really don't know. I do know that the demons are after people with powers though," Sarah told Tina with a smart look on her face.

Then Sparks clapped. That ended with Tina glaring at her.

"Anyone else besides us?" Tina questioned as Sparks stared at her hand that held a flame.

"I only know of you, me, and my sister," Sarah answered with the smart look still in place.

Tina's eye twitched. Then she put the flame on Sarah's hair.

Sarah stared at Tina with wide eyes. Then she smelled smoke and looked up.

"Noooo!" Sarah shouted and started running around while Sparks tried to get the mini fire out.

Sarah then stopped and glared at Tina who looked very amused. Sparks sweat dropped.

Then Sarah gathered ice in her hand and put it on her head.

Tina lit a flame on her finger and put it near the ice which melted.

"Now your hair is wet," Sparks told Sarah.

Sarah stared at Sparks and looked around. "Where's Tina?" Sarah questioned.

"She left and told me to tell you don't act like someone you're not. You may not know it but Tina lives alone with no parents, nothing," Sparks told Sarah.

Sarah stared with wide eyes. "Really," Sarah replied, disbelief on her face.

Sparks nodded. "It's sad living alone. Well I have to go. See ya!" Sparks said as she ran out of the field.

Sarah's eye's returned to normal. Then she touched her wet hair. "I have a sister so I wouldn't know how it feels like to be alone, Sarah thought as she left the field.

Tina was at home in her room thinking of the events that happened. "I still don't get what Sarah meant by another power. I guess that's because she and her sister both have two powers," Tina thought sitting on her bed.

Tina got up and stared at her door. "I'm getting a little hungry. I better go downstairs," Tina thought as she left her room and went downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she went to the kitchen and sat at the table.

Tina looked at the window to find someone staring at her. She blinked to see the figure gone.

"Weird," Tina voiced. Then she looked at the other window to see nothing.

"Better not worry about that," Tina thought as she left the kitchen.

It was late at night. There was a figure in front of Tina's door.

"So this is where Tina Darkness lives. There is also Sarah Wilson and her sister. Interesting," the figure spoke.

Then the figure disappeared out of thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was midnight and it was raining so hard that you could hear it. In a house was a girl in her room sleeping.

Then there was a shadow over the sleeping form.

The girl opened her eyes to find someone staring at her.

"You're Sarah Wilson, the one who controls plants and ice," the person told the girl that was staring.

"How do you know my name?" Sarah questioned the figure.

The figure put something on Sarah's night stand. "Give that to Tina Darkness," the figure told Sarah who fell back to sleep.

In the morning there was Tina eating cereal until she heard something.

Ding dong. That happened to be the doorbell.

"Wonder who that can be," Tina muttered to herself as she got up to get the door.

Tina opened the door to find none other than the blonde herself, Sarah.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here?" Tina questioned the blonde who helped herself inside.

Tina closed the door to find Sarah sitting on the couch. Then Tina sat across from her.

"So…" Tina started as she stared at the blonde.

Sarah stared at her lap. Then she took something out of her pocket.

"This is for you," Sarah told Tina as she handed Tina a box.

Tina stared at Sarah in question.

"Someone gave it to me to give it to you," Sarah told Tina who still stared at her.

Tina stared at the box in her hands. Then she stared at Sarah.

"Are you going to open that?" Sarah questioned.

Tina stared at the box and opened the lid. She stared with wide eyes at what was inside. In the box was a necklace with a black stone.

"What is it?" Sarah asked Tina who was still staring at what's inside the box.

Tina took the necklace out to find a note under it. Then Tina took the letter out and put the necklace in the box.

"A necklace and a letter?" Tina questioned as she opened the letter.

_Dear Tina,_

_ It looks like your finally finding out about your powers. Your powers are fire and darkness. The necklace I gave you will help you with your powers of darkness. Good luck!_

_From, Shade_

Tina reread the letter and put the necklace on around her neck.

"Who's it from?" Sarah questioned as she stared at Tina.

Tina put the letter in the box and closed it. Then she looked at the necklace that hung around her neck.

"I don't know," Tina told Sarah who stared at her with a curious look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was dinner time at Tina's house. Sarah left two hours ago to spend time with her family.

Tina sighed as she was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the window.

"I wonder who this Shade is," Tina told herself. Tina thought about what was written on the letter.

"I also have the power of darkness. It makes me want to know how Shade knew about my powers," Tina thought as she put her hands under her chin.

On the roof of Tina's house seem to be a mysterious figure.

"It seems like she got that gift of mine," the figure spoke.

Then the figure jumped from the roof and in front of Tina's door.

"I guess I can pay her a visit," the figure thought as the doorbell was pressed.

Ding dong, Tina heard the doorbell. Tina got up and went to the door.

When Tina opened the door she found a figure with a black cloak and had a hood on.

"It's nice to meet you Tina Darkness. I see you're wearing my gift," the person spoke.

Tina widened her eyes. She stared at the mysterious person in front of her.

"Then you're Shade!" Tina said in shock as she stared at the figure.

The figure took the hood off. In front of Tina was a male with dark tannish skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was a brown color.

"Yes, my name is Shade," he told Tina who was still staring.

"Why did you give me this necklace?" Tina asked as she pointed to the necklace that hung around her neck. She stood aside the doorway.

Shade entered the house and turned around to face Tina. He walked up to Tina until they were face to face.

"I gave you that to help you with your powers of darkness," Shade whispered in Tina's ear.

Tina backed up and went to sit on the couch. Then Shade followed Tina's action and sat across from her.

"This makes no sense. I have the last mane Darkness yet I have the power of darkness," Tina told Shade.

"It does seem strange," Shade commented as he got up and sat next to Tina.

"I really don't get it," Tina said as she stared at her hands which were on her legs.

Then the door opened wide to find two figures there. The two figures happened to be Sarah and another girl with her.

The girl next to Sarah had silver hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing the same type of skinny jeans as Sarah and a ripped up black tank top.

"Tina, get away from that person!" Sarah shouted as vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around Shade.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Tina questioned as she looked between the two girls.

"The name is Dawn. My powers are lightning and that I can use telekinesis. You need to get away from that person," the silver haired person known as Dawn told Tina while staring at her.

"You know these vines don't affect me," Shade said in a matter of fact tone as he disappeared.

Then he reappeared beside Tina. Tina stared at Shade in question not knowing what's going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tina, we'll meet again soon," Shade whispered to Tina. Then he disappeared.

Tina who heard was shocked as he disappeared. Then she looked at the floor which had a hole from Sarah's attack.

Sarah and Dawn ran up to Tina. Then Sarah tripped on the hole.

"Sarah you need to stop being clumsy," Dawn told Sarah as she went to help her up.

"It's not my fault," Sarah complained as they reached Tina.

"You put a hole on my floor Sarah," Tina told Sarah while glaring at her.

Tina, Sarah, and Dawn turned to see the hole. Then suddenly the hole disappeared and the floor turned back to normal.

The three girls looked at each other in shock.

"Tina just so you know, Dawn is my sister," Sarah told Tina as she got off Dawn not needing any help.

Tina looked between the two not seeing anything that makes them related.

"You two don't look related besides the fact that the both of you wear the same black skinny jeans," Tina commented while still looking between the two.

"That's because I changed my hair color silver and I put on red contacts," Dawn told Tina who stared at her with an unsure look.

"Why were you with that guy Tina?" Sarah questioned.

"You mean Shade," Tina told them.

The blonde and silver nodded their head.

"Shade is a demon himself in the form of a human," Dawn told Tina who looked at her in disbelief.

"He doesn't seem like a demon," Tina told the siblings.

"He controls those black demons though," Dawn said.

"He also knows about our powers," Sarah told Tina in a concerned voice.

"Shade did know about my powers," Tina thought.

"You two know it's late. Leave the house and let me sleep," Tina told the siblings in a frustrated voice.

Sarah and Dawn nodded as they turned and left the house.

"You don't think I'm like a demon," a familiar voice questioned.

Tina turned to find Shade at her door way. Then she went up to him.

"But are you really a demon?" Tina questioned as she looked at Shade.

"Yes, I'm a demon. Just not like those black ones that attack," Shade told Tina.

"You may be a demon, but you really don't act like one," Tina replied in a matter of fact tone.

Shade smiled at Tina. Then he kissed Tina on the cheek.

Tina widened her eyes as she stared at Shade.

"I also don't control those weak black demons. Tina, you and three others have these powers. Those black demons will come after the four of you," Shade told Tina who looked like she was thinking.

"Then there's one more person," Tina said.

Shade nodded and grabbed Tina's chin.

"Good luck with this and good night," Shade told Tina. Then he disappeared.

Tina closed the door and leaned on it. "So he's not bad after all. But he kissed me," Tina thought as she put her hand on where Shade kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Tina, Sparks, Sarah, and Dawn were setting in a small circle at the open field.

"I can't believe something like that happened," Sparks said in shock.

Sarah and Dawn told Sparks about last night. Sparks was surprised as she found out that Sarah and Dawn were sisters.

"That's something. Right Tina?" Sparks questioned Tina who was looking at her necklace which was in her hands.

Tina looked up at the three and sighed.

"You still have that necklace?" Sarah questioned Tina.

"Where did you get it that from?" Dawn also questioned while Sparks nodded her head also wanting to know.

"Shade," that was the only word that came out of Tina's mouth. She put the necklace around her neck.

Sarah and Dawn widened their eyes as Sparks stared at her with question.

"He gave that to you!" Sarah and Dawn shouted in shock as they stared at Tina with wide eyes.

"You mean that demon guy?" Sparks questioned as Tina nodded.

"He said that it will help my powers. Also, that there's another person with powers like us," Tina told the three as she stood up.

"How do you know if he's lying or not?" Dawn questioned as she stood up.

Sarah and Sparks also stood up. All three of them were staring at Tina.

Then Tina sighed, her head facing the ground.

"Why do you attack him?" Tina questioned as she held the necklace.

"Shade's a demon that's why. The demons want us destroyed," Sarah told Tina as they both stared at each other.

"Shade might be trying to be nice to you so that he can destroy us more easily," Dawn told Tina as she stared at her.

"Tina, Sarah and Dawn are right," Sparks told her friend.

Tina who was still staring at her feet closed her eyes. "There's really no point for and argument," Tina thought as she opened her eyes.

Tina stared at each one of them who stared at her in shock. Then she turned around.

"Your eyes are black!" Sarah said in shock.

"Just be lucky it wasn't her whole eyes and just the color of her eyes," Dawn whispered to Sarah and Sparks.

Then Tina walked away leaving the three to their own.

"Do humans even have eyes that change color?" Sarah questioned as she looked at Sparks and Dawn.

"It might be part of her other power," Dawn said thoughtfully.

Sarah and Dawn nodded while staring at Dawn.

"You seem smarter than Sarah, Dawn," Sparks told her silver haired friend.

"Hey!" Sarah shouted thinking that Sparks called her stupid and her sister is smarter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Tina got home, she went to the downstairs bathroom; she looked in the mirror to see that her eye color was black instead of the usual brown. She closed her eyes and reopened them to find them normal.

"Those eyes were part of my darkness powers. I just know it," Tina thought as she left the bathroom.

In a different house, there was Sarah and Dawn sitting on a couch watching TV.

"Those eyes were part of Tina's powers right?" Sarah questioned her sister.

Dawn turned her head to face her sister.

"That's what I'm guessing Sarah. I wonder what Shade is planning," Dawn thought.

Tina was sitting on a couch while thinking about the conversation she had with Sparks, Sarah, and Dawn.

"They just don't know Shade very well," Tina murmured to herself.

She grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV.

"There are mysterious black creatures that started appearing at the park near Shadow High School," the TV reporter said.

Tina turned off the TV and ran out of the house.

"The black demons have appeared at the park!" Tina thought in shock.

When Tina arrived at the park, she saw Sarah and Dawn fending off many black demons.

"Hey!" Tina shouted to Sarah and Dawn while running up to them.

"What took you so long?" Sarah questioned as she froze twenty demons.

"It's a good thing that you showed up. We could use the help anyways," Dawn told Tina as she used a lightning attack to destroy the black demons which were frozen.

Tina, Sarah, and Dawn looked around to see many black demons.

Tina used her fire attacks, Sarah used her plant and ice powers, and Dawn used her lightning powers.

In the next five minutes, all the black demons were gone. The three girls were tired.

"Well that…was fun," Sarah told Tina and Dawn while panting.

Tina nodded. Dawn gave a thumbs up to her sister.

The three returned to Dawn's and Sarah's house. Once inside, they sat on the couch.

"At least those black demons aren't at the park anymore," Sarah told the two happily.

Tina and Dawn nodded on agreement. Then Tina looked around the house she was in.

"This place looks nice," Tina complimented as she stared at the siblings.

"Your house looks good too," Sarah replied as she smiled at Tina.

"Are you kids thirsty?" a voice from the kitchen asked.

"No mother!" Dawn replied as she saw Tina stand up.

"I need to her home. Bye Sarah, Dawn," Tina told the siblings as she left the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While walking, Tina saw someone who looked like her. Since Tina was curious, she went to see who it was.

"Hello!" Tina called out while coming closer to the person.

"Hey," the person replied as Tina came up to her.

Tina looked at the person. The gender was female. She had brown eyes and black hair which was up in a ponytail. The girl was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"My name is Hope," the girl with blue clothes told Tina.

"Tina, Tina Darkness," Tina told the girl while staring at her.

"You're the girl that Shade talks about. I have the powers of super speed and water. My last name is Anderson by the way," Hope toke Tina while pointing at her.

Tina's sweat dropped as she stared at Hope.

"My powers are fire and darkness. How do you know about Shade? Do you think he's bad or good?" Tina questioned.

"Actually Shade is an ally. He might have been mistaken for his twin brother whose name is Kurai," Hope replied.

Then Tina and Hope started leaving to somewhere else. They ended up at Tina's house.

"This is my house," Tina told Hope who was staring at the house.

"Let's go in then," Hope said while staring at Tina who nodded.

When they got in the house, they sat on the couch.

It was dead silent until Hope decided to say something.

"I'm hungry," Hope stated as her stomach made a sound.

Tina smirked. Then Hope laughed.

"Let me go fix you up something," Tina told Hope as she left to enter the kitchen.

"Tina's place isn't half bad. I wonder where her parents are though," Hope thought.

"Here you go," Tina said as she placed a plastic tray in front of Hope.

Hope looked at the tray to find fried rice with a fried chicken wing.

"Thanks," Hope commented as she stared to eat.

"Doesn't kurai mean dark in Japanese?" Tina questioned as she stared at Hope.

Hope stopped eating and stared at Tina. She opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell went off.

Tina stared at her living room clock to find if being six-thirty in the evening.

"I wonder who that can be," Tina thought aloud as she went to the door.

On the other side of the door there were two females. One was Sarah and the other was Dawn.

"Why did we come here right after dinner?" the blonde questioned.

"We still need to talk to Tina," the silver haired sibling said.

The door opened. In front of them was Tina. In front of Tina were the Wilson siblings.

"Sarah and Dawn," Tina stated as stared at the two.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tina moved aside to let the siblings in as she led them to the living room.

"These friends of yours Tina?" Hope questioned as she stared at the siblings.

Tina sat down on the couch next to Hope as she signaled for Dawn and Sarah to sit on the couch across from them.

The four got through introductions and talking about their powers for a half an hour. Tina's are fire and darkness. Sarah's are plants and ice. Dawn's are lightning and telekinesis. Hope's are water and super speed.

"Now that all four of us are together, what do we do?" Dawn questioned.

"We stop Kurai," Tina answered.

"Who?" Sarah questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Shade's evil twin," Hope answered as Dawn and Sarah looked shocked. Tina who knew just stared at Hope.

"Kurai is bad and Shade is good. They're both still demons though," Tina explained looking at the siblings that were looking at her.

"We learn something new every day. This isn't what I was expecting," Sarah told her sibling in a surprised voice.

Dawn nodded in agreement with her sister. Then she looked at the clock to find it eight in the night.

"It's time for Sarah and me to go. It's already eight," Dawn announced as she stood up and pulled her sister up with her.

Tina and Hope stood as the four made their way to the door.

When they reached the door, Tina opened the door to let her friends leave.

"It's time for me to leave as well," Hope spoke as Tina nodded.

Hope, Sarah, and Dawn left the house. Then Tina closed the door. She turned to find Shade there.

"What are you doing here?" Tina stared in disbelief as her voice was filled with shock.

"I guess you found out about my twin," Shade told Tina who nodded.

"Anything else?" Tina questioned as she stared at the demon in front of her.

"My twin found and created the high school that you and your friend Sparkle go to," Shade told Tina who widen her eyes.

"What about the students and the teachers who went to the high school?" Tina questioned.

"The teachers were demons in disguise and maybe some of the students fell under his spell," Shade replied.

Then there was a knock at the door. Tina and Shade stared at each other in question. There was a second knock at the door. Tina went and opened the door.

"Sparks?" Tina questioned as she stared at her friend wondering what she would be doing here at a time like this.

Shade stared at Sparks suspiciously. He then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tina, move aside," Shade told Tina who listened and moved sideways.

Sparks narrowed her eyes at Shade.

"Did you fall into Kurai's trap?" Shade asked as he stared at Sparks.

Then Sparks smirked and disappeared. Shade disappeared right after.

Tina sighed as she closed the door and decided to go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was morning; Hope was at her house watching the TV while eating a waffle. Then Hope grabbed the remote and took the TV off.

"I can't believe that there's nothing to watch on TV today," Hope complained as she went to the kitchen.

Then Hope finished her waffle and put her plate in the sink. She went to the living room, put her shoes on, and went outside closing the door behind her.

In a different house, Sarah and Dawn were in the kitchen.

"That's something. Especially since all four of us are a team now," Sawn told her sister.

"Don't forget that Shade has a twin," Sarah replied.

"I'm leaving. You want to come?" Dawn questioned as she stared at her sister who shook her head.

Dawn sighed at her sister's response. Then she left the house.

When Dawn left the house, she saw a demon that ran into the trees near her house. Dawn looked at the spot where the demon used to be.

"Better go after it so it doesn't cause any trouble," Dawn thought as she went in the same direction as the demon.

When Dawn stopped, she looked at her surroundings. All around Dawn were trees so tall that you couldn't see the sky.

"I'm in a forest, I also need to find a way home," Dawn spoke.

"You won't be getting back any time soon," a voice said.

Dawn perked up as she recognized the voice. She turned to find no one other than Sparks.

"What do you mean!" Dawn declared; her red eyes glaring at Sparks.

"Something that you don't know," a different voice replied.

Dawn looked around to find nothing but herself and Sparks.

"Behind you," the voice said as Dawn turned around.

Dawn widened her eyes as she saw who was in front of her. The person in front of her looked exactly like Shade.

"You've must of met my brother by the look on your face," the look alike commented as he smirked.

Dawn looked at the look alike to see that his cloak is silver instead of how Shade's is black.

"My name is Kurai. You're going to be my next servant," he told Dawn who stared at him.

"What did you do to Sparks?" Dawn questioned.

Then Dawn saw Sparks move next to Kurai.

Kurai smirked, "Glad that you want to know."

Then Sparks went behind Dawn and hit her on the back of her head. Dawn fell on the ground with a thud.

"I can't believe…" Dawn tried to speak. Then she was unconscious.

Sparks picked up Dawn and disappeared.

"Now I can get the other three easier," Kurai voiced as he also disappeared.

Behind a tree, there was Shade who witnessed the whole thing.

"This is getting worse. My twin now has one of the females who have powers," Shade told himself as he gritted his teeth.

Then Shade disappeared leaving the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sarah woke up with a start. She looked around her room to find everything normal. Soon Sarah left her room fully clothed and entered a closed door.

"It's Dawn's room. I haven't seen her ever since she left," Sarah thought as she looked at her sister's room.

Sarah closed the door to the room. She had a worried expression on her face.

"I should probably see Tina or Hope," Sarah thought with a determined look on her face.

Sarah then went downstairs and opened the door to find Hope walking by.

"Hope!" Sarah shouted as she waved her hands in the air to get the other's attention.

Hope heard her name and looked around to see Sarah. Then she walked to Sarah.

"Hi," Hope told Sarah who nodded in response.

"Where are you going?" Sarah questioned as she stared at Hope with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm going to Tina's house," Hope replied.

Sarah nodded. "I'll come too," Sarah told Hope.

"Fine by me," Hope replied.

Then both girls went on their way to Tina's house.

Tina was at home sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"It's really a boring day today," Tina thought.

"You look bored," a voice said.

Tina turned around to find Shade wearing his black cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Tina questioned.

"It's about Dawn," Shade replied with disappointment in his voice.

"What about Dawn?" Tina questioned.

"My twin got a hold of her. He also has Sparks," the demon told Tina.

Tina stared at Shade with question written all over her face.

"It means that Dawn and Sparks are allied with Kurai," Shade answered.

Tina's eyes widen.

"No joke?" Tina asked surprised at what she heard.

"I'm not joking. I saw Kurai took Dawn in a field," Shade confirmed.

"I can't believe Dawn got herself captured," Tina responded.

Shade nodded as he neared Tina. Tina stared at the demon in front of her.

"I have to agree with you," Shade replied as he gave Tina a peck on the cheek.

Shade stepped away from Tina to find her somewhat blushing.

"Don't worry, you and the other two will get Dawn and Sparks back to normal," Shade reassured Tina as he disappeared.

Then the door bell was heard.

"I have an idea who that is," Tina told herself.

Then she opened the door to find Sarah and Hope.

"I knew it," Tina thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hi Tina," Hope told the owner of the house.

"Come in," Tina welcomed as she moved aside for her guests.

Then Tina led her guests to the living room where they all sat on the couch.

"What's up?" Tina asked as she stared at the blonde and Hope.

"It's that Dawn didn't come home yesterday after she left the house," Sarah replied with a worried expression that was on her face.

"Really?" Hope questioned Sarah in a surprised tone.

The blonde nodded in response. Tina stared at Sarah seeing that she looks like she's about to cry.

"This is what Shade meant," Tina thought with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What are you thinking of?" Hope asked seeing Tina's expression.

"Shade told me something about this before you two came," Tina told them.

"Tell me everything you know!" the blonde shouted desperately.

"Dawn encountered Kurai. Then he took Dawn away I guess. So Kurai now has Dawn and Sparks on his side," Tina replied to her friends as they widened their eyes.

"No way," Sarah said as tears started to stream down her face.

"It's true," Tina replied as she saw Sarah head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hope questioned Sarah who didn't look back.

"Out," Sarah answered as she left the house.

"I feel sorry for Sarah," Hope told Tina.

Tina nodded in agreement as she looked from the door to Hope.

"She'll be okay. Sarah has her sister to worry about," Tina told Hope.

When Sarah got out of Tina's house, she started to run. Tears were still running down her face.

"It can't be possible. Dawn's stronger than that," Sarah sobbed as she stopped running.

Sarah looked around to see that she ran all the way to the park.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" a familiar voice asked.

Sarah turned to see Dawn. She widened her eyes.

"It's Dawn. The only thing different is that she isn't wearing her usual clothes that she wears," Sarah thought as she looked at her sibling.

Sarah saw Dawn wearing black long pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Are you really allied with Kurai?" Sarah questioned.

Dawn shook her head. Her blood red eyes staring at Sarah.

"It's a lie," Dawn told Sarah who sighed in relief.

"Don't lie!" another voice shouted as water came crashing down on the siblings.

Sarah avoided the attack. However, Dawn summoned an electric current which made the water disappear.

Sarah and Dawn looked at where the attack came from to see Tina and Hope.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Tina and Hope? What are you two doing here?" Sarah questioned as she helped her soaked sister to get up.

"She's lying to you, don't you see that Sarah?" Tina shouted.

Then Sparks appeared next to Dawn.

"What!" Hope said in shock as she saw Sparks.

"I doubt that so much. I mean Tina, we've both been friends for a very long time," Sparks replied.

"We have but, you were different. You're under Kurai's spell. Don't you see that?" Tina shouted at Sparks who smirked at her.

"Now I'm confused," Sarah spoke as she stared between the two groups.

"Quit lying to Sarah and tell the truth?" Hope shouted to the opposing side.

Then there were black spears aimed at Dawn and Sparks. Dawn dodged them while Sparks took a direct hit as she fell.

Sparks let out a low growl. Then she widened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Sparks questioned as she stood up.

Dawn landed on her feet behind Sarah.

"Great," Dawn said sarcastically as she disappeared.

Then Tina and Hope ran up to them.

"Nice to see you're back to normal Sparks," Tina commented as she stared at her.

"I remember leaving my house. Then I met a demon named Kurai. I don't remember anything after that," Sparks told the three.

"Then it's true that Dawn turned against us," Sarah replied with sadness in her voice.

"Maybe if she hot hit with my dark spears, she would've been back to normal too," Tina told them.

"Let's rest for the day," Hope told the three.

Then Tina, Sparks, Sarah, and Hope went their own separate ways.

In a dark place, there were only two people. One was a demon, while the other was a human.

"So Sparks returned to normal?" the demon questioned.

"Yes, Tina hit Sparks with her darkness attack," the human answered as blood red eyes stared at the demon.

"Very well then Dawn, we need the other three gone so I can rule both demons and humans," the demon replied.

"Of course Master Kurai. Whatever you want is under my command," Dawn told Kurai.

"Excellent. It's good that I chose you after all," Kurai replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"There has to be a way to get Dawn back to normal," Sarah told Tina and Hope.

Today, the three are walking the streets of Tina's neighborhood.

"I mean, Tina got Sparks back to normal after she used her powers," Hope replied as she stared at the two.

"I doubt that," Tina responded staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as she almost tripped.

"Kurai might have just released his spell on Sparks," Tina answered as she stopped.

Hope and Sarah stopped as they stared at Tina.

"Something wrong?" Hope questioned Tina.

"Look at the place we're at," Tina told them as she narrowed her eyes at the place in front of the three.

Both Sarah and Hope looked. Sarah gasped and Hope stared.

In front of the three was a building that seems to have two floors.

"This is Shadow High School Shade said that Kurai uses the school to find humans he can use as pawns," Tina told them as they stared at her.

"Don't you go to this school though?" Hope questioned as she stared from Tina to the school.

"Yeah, I do," Tina answered as she nodded in confirmation.

"Then what do we do?" Sarah asked as she stared at Tina and Hope.

"We go in," Hope replied with determination on her face.

Tina nodded in agreement.

"There also maybe a chance to save Dawn from Kurai's spell," Tina said as she stared at the two.

Both Sarah and Hope nodded in agreement. Then, the three girls went closer to the school. They stopped in front of the door.

Sarah tried to open the school doors, but failed.

"I can't open the door!" Sarah whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My turn," Hope spoke as she tried to open the door.

Hope tried to open the door but, failed.

"I can't open the door either," Hope sighed as she looked at the door.

Then a blast of fire hit the door. Sarah and Hope turned around to see Tina.

"We might have no choice but to use our powers if we can't open the door ourselves," Tina spoke with her arms crossed.

"Then let's go!" Sarah exclaimed with a determined look on her face.

Tina and Hope nodded in agreement. Then the three went inside the school.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The doors of the school closed as soon as the three girls entered the school.

"What in the world!" Sarah exclaimed as she saw the doors close.

Then a hand was over Sarah's mouth. Sarah looked with her eyes to find Tina's hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet you noisy blonde," Tina told Sarah who nodded.

"We don't need Kurai to know that we're here," Hope told them.

"I agree," Tina responded as she took her hand off Sarah's mouth.

The three started to walk until they stopped. They entered a big area with a stage.

"This must be the cafeteria," Hope said as she looked at the area.

"Yeah," Tina replied as she sighed.

Tina, Sarah, and Hope looked around the cafeteria.

"What's that?" Sarah questioned as she pointed to a black figure.

Tina and Hope looked where Sarah pointed to.

"It looks like I've been spotted," a familiar voice spoke.

"It's Dawn!" Sarah exclaimed as she stared at her sibling.

"Do we have to tell you one more time Dawn?" Hope questioned as she stared at Dawn.

"Oh no, I don't want to hear your speech again," Dawn replied waving the three girls off.

Tina gritted her teeth while Sarah stared at Dawn with a sad expression on her face. Hope glared at Dawn.

"Get it through your thick head Dawn!" Sarah shouted at her sibling.

Then water and black spears hit Dawn. Dawn got up and glared at the attackers.

"How dare you hit me," Dawn told the three girls as she glared at them.

"You didn't expect that," Tina remarked at Dawn as she smirked.

"I'll have to fight my own sister if I ever want her back to normal," Sarah thought as she stared at Dawn.

Then Sarah put both her arms and hands in front of her as she faced Dawn. Vines of plants appeared below Dawn and captured her.

Dawn let out a low growl as electric currents came from her and headed for Sarah.

Sarah gasped as she saw the electric current come at her. Then she closed her eyes.

When Sarah didn't feel anything she opened her eyes. Sarah gasped to see Tina in front of her with a shield covering both of them.

"Tina, you protected me," Sarah said in awe.

Tina turned her head around. Sarah widened her eyes. Tina's face had light scratches and light bruises due to the electric attack.

"You're the only one who can free your sister," Tina told Sarah as she dropped to her knees panting


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You ok Tina?" Sarah questioned as she went up to Tina and helped her up.

"I'm…fine. Go save…your sister," Tina panted.

Then Sarah gave Tina to Hope and walked a few steps forward.

"Be careful," Hope told Sarah as both Tina and herself stood up.

"I will," Sarah replied with a determined look on her face as she stared at Dawn.

Sarah looked at Dawn, who was still tied up.

"Dawn is tied up by my vines. That should give me an advantage," Sarah thought.

Then Sarah saw more electric attacks coming at her. Sarah dodged it by twirling to the left and stared at Dawn who was still tied up.

"Get me outta here!" Dawn shouted as she tried to get free by shaking.

Sarah sighed. Then Sarah walked up to the tied up Dawn.

"Don't you remember that we're supposed to fight against Kurai and not ally yourself with him," Sarah told her sibling.

Dawn closed her eyes. Sarah stared at Dawn. Then dark mist came out of Dawn and disappeared.

"Dawn?" Sarah questioned as Tina and Hope came up behind Sarah.

"The darkness that Kurai used to control Dawn is gone," Tina told Sarah, her black eyes looking at Dawn.

Then Dawn opened her eyes. Tina, Sarah, and Hope widened their eyes.

"Where am I?" Dawn questioned as she looked at the three girls in front of her.

"You're back to normal!" Sarah shouted excitedly.

Dawn looked around. Then she looked down to find vines covering her.

"Why in the world am I bounded by vines?" Dawn questioned as she looked at the three girls.

Then, the vines disappeared. Dawn dell on the ground and got helped up by her sister.

"Kurai took control of you and you almost attacked us," Tina answered as her eyes turned back to normal while staring at Dawn.

"Mission accomplished! It's time to go home!" Sarah shouted as she pumped her fist in the air.

Then, the four girls left the high school.

In a dark place, there were two figures. One was on the ground while the other was standing up.

"I feel sorry for you Shade," the figure standing up said.

"This…is not…over Kurai," the figure on the floor, Shade replied panting.

"It might be over before it even starts," Kurai told Shade.

Shade said nothing as he tried to get up to stand. Kurai stared in amusement as his demon brother stood up.

"You wasted your time fighting me," Kurai told Shade as he disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"That really happened?" Dawn questioned in disbelief.

"It did," Sarah replied.

"So Dawn and I were under Kurai's spell," Sparks confirmed as Rina, Hope, and Sarah nodded.

Today, the five girls were at Sarah's and Dawn's house at the kitchen table.

"I wonder if Kurai has any allies," Hope said in a thoughtful tone.

"We might want to stop Kurai before he starts something," Tina told them.

"I agree," Hope replied as Sarah and Dawn nodded.

"I hope you four do your best," Sparks encouraged.

Tina nodded at Sparks. Sarah and hope gave Sparks a thumbs up. Dawn smiled.

"We'll take today off. Then tomorrow we'll come up with a plan to stop that demon Kurai," Tina told the girls.

The rest of the girls nodded in response. Then Tina, Hope, and Sparks stood up.

"Bye you guys," Sarah told them as she waved good bye.

"Don't run into any trouble," Dawn added as she saw the door get closed.

"That was nice to tell them not to get into any trouble," Sarah told Sawn who turned to face her.

"Who knows what can happen though," Dawn replied as she saw Sarah nod in agreement.

Tina, Sparks, and Hope started to walk away from the Wilson house.

Tina sighed as they started to walk.

"Something wrong Tina?" Sparks questioned as she stared at her concerned.

"I'm glad that the siblings are together again," Tina answered as she looked around.

"I agree, Even though I'm an only child," Hope replied as a smile made its way to her face.

The three walked a little longer until Hope decided to stop

"This is my stop. So see you tomorrow Tina and Sparks," Hope told them as they turned around to face her.

Tina nodded at Hope, Sparks waved good bye to Hope. Now it was just Tina and Sparks as they continued to walk.

"The only reason you were glad at them is because they're siblings right?" Sparks questioned.

Tina nodded as she didn't turn her head to face Sparks. Sparks sighed at the lack of response form Tina.

"It's because they have each other. They also have lived with each other their whole life. I wouldn't know because I grew up alone by myself," Tina replied as they were walking.

Tina and Sparks stopped as they reached a house.

"Bye Tina. This is where we part," Sparks told Tina.

"See you Sparks," Tina replied as Sparks opened the door and nodded.

Now Tina was all by herself as she walked to her house.

When Tina reached her house, she saw a figure leaning against her door. Tina went closer to get a better view of the figure. She widened her eyes as she recognized who it was.

"Shade!" Tina spoke loudly as she ran up to the demon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You ok Shade?" Tina questioned as she helped Shade up.

"Tina…" Shade spoke before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tina widened her eyes as she opened the door to her house. Then she took the unconscious demon and laid him on the couch.

"I better patch him up," Tina muttered as she went upstairs.

Three minutes later, Tina came down with a first aid kit. Then she sat close to Shade and started to clean and wrap up Shade's wounds.

In five minutes, Tina looked at Shade who was now wrapped in bandages. Tina sighed as she looked at the demon.

"I wonder how Shade got in this condition," Tina thought as she sat in the chair which was in front of the couch that Shade was on.

The next morning, Tina woke up with a start. Then she looked around to find Shade lying on the couch.

"I guess I fell asleep," Tina thought as she stared at Shade.

Then, Tina got up and went into the kitchen. When Tina entered the kitchen, she grabbed a banana and headed hook to the living room.

"I'm not that hungry. I'll eat this for now," Tina muttered as she looked at the banana.

"Tina?" a voice questioned.

Tina perked up and looked towards the location of the voice. Tina faced and saw Shade who was now sitting up.

"You're up," Tina told the demon as she walked up to him.

"Yeah," Shade replied as he stared at Tina.

"What happened to you Shade?" Tina questioned as she stared at the demon.

"I went to find Kurai. Then we fought," Shade answered as he turned to face Tina.

"So Kurai did this to you," Tina replied as she moved closer to Shade.

Shade nodded as Tina pulled him to hug. Shade hugged back in return. They both stayed like that for a minute until they parted.

"I'm fine now thanks to you Tina," Shade spoke with a small smile on his face.

Then, Shade got off the couch. The demon headed to the front door.

"You're leaving already?" Tina questioned as she ran in front of Shade blocking his way to the front door.

Shade stopped and stared at the girl in front of him. He sighed.

"Don't you think you're leaving too early," Tina told the demon in a worried tone.

"I need to stop Kurai, Tina," Shade responded to the girl.

"Why?" Tina questioned blocking the demon's way.

"He wants you, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope captured. Your power of darkness is what he really wants," Shade spoke as he disappeared leaving Tina alone.

"Why would Kurai want my power of darkness?" Tina thought as she stared at where Shade used to be.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The door of a house opined as Sarah and Dawn came out. Then Dawn closed the door behind them.

"What should we so today?" the blonde questioned as she turned to face her sibling.

"Let's take a walk and see where we end up," Dawn replied as she looked at Sarah who nodded in agreement.

The two siblings started to walk away from the house. That's until Sarah tripped ten steps later and Dawn helped her up.

Tina closed the door as she left the house. She looked up at the sky seeing the sun out.

"It's probably about noon. Which means I spent my whole morning with Shade," Tina thought as she sighed.

Then Tina saw a shady figure as she looked straight ahead. Tina blinked to find the figure gone.

"I thought I saw something," Tina muttered t herself as she started to walk.

"I wonder why we're going this way," a blonde hair, blue eyes female told the person next to her.

"Who knows," Dawn replied as her blood red eyes stared at the blonde.

"I think you should take your contacts off once in a while," Sarah told Dawn as they stopped.

"I do when it's time for bed," Dawn answered.

"Do what?" a voice asked as Sarah and Dawn turned to see who the voice belonged to.

In front of the two siblings was Hope who was staring at them with an interested look on her face.

"Dawn has contacts that are blood red as you know," Sarah started as she stared at Hope who nodded.

"Well, she never takes them off," Sarah concluded.

Tina stopped walking as she looked at the building in front of her.

"Why did my feet take me here?" Tina questioned as she stared at the high school that she used to go to.

Then, the door opened to reveal a shady figure. Tina widened her eyes as she recognized the figure.

"Come here young one," the figure spoke as a hand was extended toward Tina.

Tina looked at the hand. Then she stared at the figure.

"Why?" Tina questioned as she took a step back.

"I know your heart that's why," the figure replied putting his hand back to his side.

"My heart?" Tina questioned as she put her right hand over her heart.

The figure nodded. The doors to Shadow High School still open.

Sparks was walking past the school with plastic bags in her hands until she heard two voices.

Sparks stopped as she stared at the school. In front of the of the school was Tina with the doors open.

"I wonder what's up," Sparks thought as she walked towards Tina.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted.

Tina turned to see Sparks. Then Tina turned back as Sparks turned the same direction as Tina. Sparks widened her eyes.

"Tina, we need to leave," Sparks told her friend.

"It's been a while Sparks," the figure told Sparks.


	22. Chapter 22

**The next chapter to Kizuna is the last. Just so you know.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Tina stared at Sparks with a questioning look. Then she looked at the figure; then back to Sparks.

"When we first met I didn't remember anything after that. He took control of me," Sparks explained, her eyes not leaving the figure.

"He did it?" Tina questioned as she now stared at the figure.

"You blame me, yet I did it for the better. These girls with powers have at least suffered once in their life," the figure told the two.

"I did suffer, more than once. It's true that you know my heart, right?" Tina questioned looking at the figure.

"What are you thinking Tina?" Sparks thought as she stared at her friend.

"I know everything about you Tina. The darkness tells me," the figure told Tina who widened her eyes.

"You were alone on the streets ever since you were a child. When somebody finally saw you, you were covered in dry blood," the figure spoke.

Tina stared with wide eyes at the figure. Sparks looked at Tina.

"When people saw you alone they thought you killed your own family. People started calling you all sorts of names," the figure continued.

"How do you know?" Tina questioned in shock.

"I know everything about you. Our power is how I know," the figure answered.

"Instead of talking, why don't you reveal yourself," Sparks told the figure.

The figure stepped into the light. Tina widened her eyes while Sparks glared.

In front of them was a Shade look alike. His eyes though, were black and he had a silver cloak instead of black.

"Kurai," Sparks spoke as she stared at the demon.

"What do you mean by our power?" Tina questioned.

"Our powers are alike. Especially of darkness," Kurai replied.

"You mean we both have the power of darkness Tina spoke while staring at him.

"I also know what kind of pain you've been through," Kurai explained.

"So you want me to join you?" Tina questioned as she saw Kurai with a smirk on his face.

"Tina you-," Sparks stopped as Tina turned to face her.

"Sparkle leave now. I'm dealing with this on my own," Tina told Sparks who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Tina's serious when she uses my whole first name," Sparks thought as she stared at Tina.

Then Sparks nodded. She turned around and left, leaving Tina and Kurai alone.

"Let me get things straight," Tina started as she stared at Kurai.

"You know how I grew up. You also know how much pain I've been through. Also that, you want me to join you," Tina concluded as she looked at Kurai.

"We also both have the power of darkness," Kurai added.

Tina sighed. "Fine you have a deal. I'll come," Tina told Kurai as she walked closer to him.

"Good," Kurai spoke as the doors to Shadow High School closed.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the last chapter to Kizuna. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this last chapter of Kizuna. I'll now be working on The Alternate Version of Naruto Shippuden. **

* * *

Chapter 23

Sparks was running fast. When Sparks turned the corner of the street, she saw Sarah, Dawn, and Hope coming her way. Then Sparks stopped running.

"Sarah, Dawn, and Hope," Sparks called out as she walked toward them.

"Hey Sparks," Sarah greeted as she stared at her.

"Something wrong? Where's Tina?" Dawn questioned as Sparks, Sarah, and Hope turned to face her.

"It's about Tina," Sparks replied as she stared at the three.

"What about Tina?" Hope questioned.

"I coming home, then I saw the doors to Shadow High School open and Tina in front of the school," Sparks started as she looked between the three girls.

"Then what?" Sarah questioned while staring at Sparks.

"I went over to Tina and she seemed to be staring at something. So I turned to find a figure of a person there," Sparks continued as she took a breath.

"Who was the person?" Hope questioned.

"The high school is being used by Kurai," Dawn pointed out.

"Tina and Kurai were talking and then Tina me to leave, so I left," Sparks continued once more.

"What!" Sarah, Dawn, and Hope shouted at the same time with their eyes wide.

Sparks sighed. Then she sadly nodded her head.

"Kurai probably took control of Tina already," Sarah spoke sadly.

"What about Tina and Kurai?" a different voice questioned.

"It's Shade," Hope spoke as she and the others turned around to face the demon.

"Tina and Kurai were talking in front of Shadow High School and we don't know what happed after that," Dawn explained.

"Do you know if she was captured and Kurai took control of her or she went willingly?" Shade questioned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She seemed to be there willingly. Kurai knew of Tina's past though," Sparks replied.

"Did something happen in Tina's past?" Hope questioned.

"I promised Tina when we were younger to not tell anyone about her past," Sparks replied with a sad expression on her face.

"You don't think she joined Kurai," Sarah voiced out with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Shade, Sparks, and Dawn stared at Sarah with wide eyes.

"She wouldn't," Shade spoke while gritting his teeth.

"She could've," Sparks replied sadly.

The four had their heads down. Then they went their own separate way.

In a dark place, two figures were present. Both figures standing up.

"You did well with your first time training," the first figure commented.

"I'll get better," the second figure replied staring at the first figure.

"Sparkle might have told the others even my twin about this already," the first figure spoke.

"They might think I'm being controlled or something," the second figure answered.

The first figure nodded as both of them disappeared.


End file.
